When the Mockingjay Flew Away
by ThatBookworm129
Summary: Cassandra Snow has never let her grudge against Katniss fly away. Now, her rage is stronger than ever, because Katniss is safe and happy with her own little family. What will happen if Cassandra takes Katniss away to a land of no return? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS MY FIRST STORY**

**I WOULD APPRETIATE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM**

**- 3 -**

**Peeta's POV**

**"**MOMMY DADDY!" Sage, me and Katniss's little boy screams jumping on our beds.

I pretend to be furious, "Sage, do _not _wake mommy and daddy up before 9:30, you hear? I demand a tickling for the troubles you've caused!" Katniss catches Sage and holds on to him with one arm and the other arm tickling under his chin. I join in and I look up, smiling warmly, catching my wife's eyes, earning a quick kiss. "That's enough, now! We do have an interview to go to, Peeta." she says, setting Sage down and walking to the bathroom.

Quickly, I jump out of bed and catch Katniss and kiss her before she reached her destination. Then, I hurriedly jump in the bathroom and close the door. Outside, I hear Katniss sigh and then laugh. "Let's go get you cleaned us, you dirty little boy!" I hear Katniss walk to Sage's bedroom. Satisfied, I turned on the shower and stepped in the steamy water. Today, the day of the interview, should be interesting.

-**- 3 -**

I don't know why I'm sweating, but I am. Katniss looks cool and collected, but me? Oh, I'm panicking inside. Usually, I am the one that is ready for the interviews. "Calm down, baby. We've done so many interviews. And... You're sweating. Oh Sage, could you not suck your fingers? Thank you." she pecks me on the cheek and ruffles Sage's hair. Suddenly Sage looks up. "Love you mama." he states and hugs Katniss's legs. "Love you too Sage." she replies, tears in her eyes.

"Katniss, you all right?" I ask worriedly. She nods as she says "Yeah, fine."

Claudius peers at us and quickly fills us in. "We want you two kissing while the curtains are opening, can you do that?" Katniss clicks her tongue, pretending to think about. Then she laughs quietly and nods. In position, we sit in our love seat, Sage in his little toddler one. Kissing Katniss, I quickly sneak a peek at the curtains. They're about to open and I whisper to Katniss, "_I love you." _before continuing the kiss. All she does in nod and holds my cheek. What was wrong? Usually she holds me. Tight.

"Hello, Panem, and today we have Sage and... Peeta? Katniss? Could you guys have a little breather?" our interviewer was grinning. Next thing I know, it's chaos. I looked for the source of the commotion.

Then I hear the gun shot.


	2. Haymitch's Secret

**Peeta's POV**

Everything happens like it's in slow motion afterwards. I swivel my head around, looking everywhere... everywhere but next to me. Sweat trickles down as I look at Katniss. Her body was sort of slumped, taking the bullet that was obviously aimed for Sage. "Katniss, Katniss, KATNISS! Wake up!" I tearfully scream, shaking Katniss by her shoulders violently. For a second she's still, but her eyes pop open. I sigh in relief, "Katniss, the med people will be here as soon as possible."

Tears form in her eyes as she lifts her head to say "Take care of Sage." I don't know what she is implying but I don't like it. Then, she kisses me.

One last time.

**- 3 -**

**Haymitches's POV**

It's been two months. Two months since the mockingjay died. Two months Peeta has been mourning. I've decided that it's okay to tell Peeta now. Tell him the secret I have been keeping. Too long I have been putting off telling Peeta. Ever since I have told Katniss the secret, she has been pushing me. Pushing me to tell him.

I got so close to telling him at the interview. Closer than the space he now keeps between him and his son. Already, one of his loved ones has died. He's determined to make sure the other doesn't. Also, that promise he made to Katniss, to take care of Sage. That's another reason why.

These thoughts float around me as I wait for Peeta to open the door. I raise my hand to use the knocker again, but Peeta's too quick for me. "Yes, Haymitch? Come for a drink?" he asks, occupied with Sage. "No." I answer, but I think again. With a small grin I say, "Yea. Let us take the drink out then. He shrugs an okay, putting Sage down and grabbing the glasses.

"What do you want now, then Haymitch?" Peeta questions while pouring the alcoholic drink into one glass.

"Well, firstly, what 'bout yourself. You know you'll want some when I start." I laughed."

Peeta inclines his head towards Sage. "Besides, Katniss didn't drink..." I hear him mutter.

"Whatever, but I have something to tell you. Um, something you won't... believe?" I finally cough out uncertainly.

"And what would that be?" Peeta sits down with his glass with grape cider. One of Katniss's favorite drinks.

"Peeta, listen, let me say it this way, would you ever leave Sage with your father?" I don't know where I'm going with this.

"Nah, of course not. My father doesn't even care about me."

"What if I told you he does...?"

"Ha! Good one Haymitch, but you've never even known him well enough. He doesn't even care about me, I repeat."

I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"Oh, I know your father so well. Known him since he was born! In fact the only reason your "Father" doesn't care about you is because he's not your real father at all! I'm your real father Peeta, I am!" I burst out.

Peeta looks at me confusedly, then bursts out laughing. "Oh boy Haymitch, I think you've had too much drink!"

I slip a hand in my pocket and toss the carefully folded paper into Peeta's lap. "Read."

"Uh, okay... Wait! This is Katniss's hand writing." he exclaims. "That it is." no longer sitting down, I was looking out at the winter wonderland outside. "So it's true isn't it. Your my real dad? All this time you knew, you never told me, but you told Katniss!? Boy, you really loved her didn't you, huh!" Peeta's voice wasn't mad at all. He sounded happy. Very happy.

Walking towards the door I try Peeta's new title. "Uh, 'bye..., son."

"Bye dad."

I felt wonderful.


End file.
